Unwritten Debt
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Takes part during the episode Debt, from season 6. This is my version of what could have happened With no options left, Olivia agrees to a date with the perp, Ricky Yao, in hopes he'll confess. Elliot can only watch and be there ready to help if need be
1. Chapter 1

I just watched a cool episode from season 6 called 'Debt' and I had this idea

**I just watched a cool episode from season 6 called 'Debt' and I had this idea. It will probably only be a few chapters long.**

**Summary****: Ricky Yao is willing to co-operate on the terms that after he gives them the location of missing teenager Ping, his sentence is reduced and he'll only talk if it's on a date with Olivia.**

**Chapter 1**

Olivia followed behind Ricky Yao, their best suspect in the case to find a missing teenager and her mother, as they walked into the interrogation room.

Ricky walked over to the table and sat down on the edge of it, Olivia walked over and stood right in front of him, hoping the movement would be slightly intrusive into his personal space and hoped it would kick off some sort of reaction.

"Where's Jiao Wu?" She asked him.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"The woman you murdered."

"You got the wrong guy." He told her.

"Yea, we got your errand boy next door. First one to talk gets a deal." She told him simply.

"Now hows about the two of us, candlelight, a bottle of crystol..?" He said suggestively.

"I don't date scum." She told him frankly

"Such a beautiful woman with such a foul mouth, what a turn on" Ricky said with a smirk.

"Shut up and wait for your lawyer I bet juniors already spilling his guts." Olivia said smugly.

After having interviewed both Ricky and his errand boy and getting pretty much nothing solid, everyone was wondering what the next move was going to be. They still had no idea where Ping or Jiao Wu where or if they were even still alive.

"That creep is talking to no one. He's too busy imagining playing games with Liv and I don't mean Battleships or Cluedo." Casey said as she came out of the interrogation room.

Olivia just shook her head. She knew what the guy had on mind, he had told her as much when she had tried to interview him.

"Look can't we threaten him with deportation or something?" Elliot said impatiently.

"If we lose this guy then we never find out where Jiao Wu or Ping are." Olivia said.

Everyone just fell silent. They were fast running out of options and ideas which meant time was or could be running out on their chances of finding the vics alive.

"Detective Benson!" They all heard Ricky shout from inside the interrogation room they were all stood outside of. They knew he couldn't see them from inside the room, but guessed he knew they were stood there going through what cards they had been dealt.

Olivia walked over to the door, pushed it open and walked in. "What?" She asked him.

"I have a proposition for you." He said.

Olivia looked at him for a moment. She stepped back and shut the door. "Captain?" She asked.

"Go ahead Olivia. Let's see what he has to say." Cragen said.

Olivia pushed the door open again and walked in, this time shutting the door behind her. She walked over to the table were Ricky was sat and sat down adjacent to him. "Talk." She ordered.

"I'll tell you what I know, which is just what you want to hear, if you let me tell you over dinner." He said.

"If you know the location of Ping and Jiao Wu and you won't tell us, we'll just hold you and charge you with obstruction." She said.

"But you still can't make me talk." He said matter-of-factly. "Face it detective, you have nothing on me that is going to stick in court, not yet. I'll be out of here within the hour and you won't know a thing…" He said smuggly.

Outside the room Elliot was ready for charging in and knocking Ricky's lights out, but Cragen was holding him back. "See what she does Elliot, this may be our only chance."

"How do I know you'll tell me? I'd have to sit through dinner with you and you may not even talk at the end of it." Olivia said.

"You have my word I will tell you." He replied.

"That means nothing to me, you are a criminal. Why the hell would I trust you?" She said.

"Because I'm the only chance you have." He informed her.

She knew he was right and she hated it, just like she hated the way his eyes were undressing her,_ God she wanted to bash his head against a wall and beat a confession out of him._

"Just dinner?" She asked him, knowing she indeed had no other option.

"Unless you change your mind about me and see that I am really a decent guy." He said with a seductive smile that didn't work a thing on Olivia.

"I think I'll just be about able to keep my food down whilst I have to look at your face." She told him bluntly.

"I know just the thing for a woman like you." He said.

"What's that? Shoving me in a brothel and letting the other scum bags like you take their turns with me?" She asked him.

"Nope. I was thinking more my place, just me and you."

"I bet you were." She said.

"I'll send someone to pick you up at 8." He said.

"From here." She told him.

He just nodded. "See you at 8." He said.

She stood up and stormed out. "You're not seriously going out with this guy?" Elliot exclaimed as she shut the door.

"Elliot if it means we find out where Jiao Wu and Ping are then yes…"

"And you really think he's going to tell you where they are he just wants to be able to sit and fuck you with his eyes." Elliot yelled.

"So be it if it means we get their whereabouts from him." She said firmly. "He's going to be out of here soon, we all know it. So I'm doing this with backup from you guys or not." She said.

"We'll be outside where we can keep an eye on you. The second he gives up the location we'll be in there nailing his ass." Cragen said.

"You gonna be there?" She asked Elliot.

He just nodded. It was all he could do, although he didn't like the idea one bit.

**TBC**

**Well? Hope you liked it.**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for the reviews

**Thanks for the reviews. I see it wasn't just me who liked this episode.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine.**

**Chapter 2**

Elliot was sat at his desk. He was lost in his thoughts, in his fears for Olivia's safety. He looked up as he saw her walk down the stairs from the crib where she had been getting ready for her 'date' with Ricky Yao.

He looked at her in amazement. He'd never really got many opportunities to see her dressed up at her best.

She was wearing a short black dress that hugged all her curves and emphasized her long legs. He'd never noticed the gorgeous glowy caramel colour of her skin. She had just enough makeup on to emphasize her facial features, although he thought she looked okay when she didn't wear any.

He'd only seen her once without any makeup on. She had called in sick so he had gone round to her place to check on her and take her some chicken soup to help make her feel better.

He'd ended up staying the whole day taking care of her, warming up soup for her and making hot lemon juice drinks with honey. He'd later put her into bed after she had fallen asleep on his lap as she lay next to him on the coach whilst they'd watched old movies..

He'd decided he liked sick Olivia, she was cuddly and the truth was he liked cuddling her. He had sat playing with her hair as she slept on his lap for hours and for the first time he had found a shred of good come out of his separation from Kathy, he could be with Olivia and not feel like he was cheating because he cared for her.

Seeing her now dressed the way she was, looking as stunning as she was, was causing his skin to come out in goose pimples. Her blond hair was straightened and looked longer than normal, he liked it.

"What do you think?" She asked, bringing him out of his daydream.

He wanted to answer but was scared he may just stutter, he suddenly didn't have too.

"Liv there's a black limo outside with your name on it." Fin said as he walked into the squad room.

"That's tacky." She joked.

"You know what I mean." He laughed. "You look gorgeous." He said.

"Thanks. Let's just hope Ricky Yao thinks so." She said, sounding more and more like she really didn't want to do this, which she didn't.

"I think you'd get your answer quicker if you went in your birthday suit, but I guess that's not really an option." Fin said.

"No." She exclaimed clearly. "Guess I better be going." She said.

"We're gonna be right behind you. The vans all ready. I was just coming to fetch you." He said looking at Elliot.

"Let's go." Elliot replied.

The three of them walked out together.

The driver of the limo escorted Olivia to the table where Ricky Yao was sat. He had on an Armani suit and looked as smug as ever. Once she was at the table the guy walked over to the corner and stood there, keeping an eye on them.

Ricky stood up and tried to kiss Olivia on the cheek, but she leaned back. "I don't know what you think was going to happen here, but I am here for one reason and one reason only and that is so you tell me where Ping and Jiao Wu are." She said frankly.

"Then you better start entertaining me, or I'll never tell you." He said with a smirk.

She stood up straight and this time stood still as he kissed her cheek, his hand brushed along the back of her neck and he smelled her hair. "I'm surprised you haven't ordered a room." She said sarcastically as she pulled away from him and sat down.

"I have. We're not eating here." He said.

She stood up. "If you think I'm going up to some hotel room alone with you, you have another thing coming. I'm not stupid." She said angrily.

"But you do want to know where they are so you do as I say." He said.

"Then what you demand sex before you tell me where they are?" She asked. He just smiled at her, in his mind it wasn't a bad idea.

Outside, sat in a black van, Elliot, Fin, Munch and Cragen were all listening to everything they were saying, thanks to the wire they had fitted Liv up with. "I'm blowing this shit out of the water, before this creep lays his hands on her." Elliot said as he began moving towards the door.

Cragen pulled him back down. "Will you just chill. I'm not gonna allow her to go to any hotel room alone with him, lets just wait this out a minute." Cragen said sounding a lot more calm than he actually felt.

"Look it's not some hotel room. It's just more private than this." Ricky told her, looking around the busy restaurant.

"Where?" She asked him.

He looked over to the guy stood in the corner. Olivia hadn't noticed he was standing right in front of a door. "Fine." She said. "You try anything and I'll break your arm." She said.

"Feisty too…just the way I like my women."

"Screw you." She mumbled as she walked ahead of him. He placed his hand on the small of her back as he guided her over to the guard.

Once inside the room, she noticed a small table set out for two with a bottle of Crystol chilling in the centre. He was a man of his word so her hopes of him actually telling her what she wanted to know where increasing slightly.

"Nice set up." She said knowing it would reassure the guys in the van there was nothing funny going on, yet.

Then she noticed the couch, she could only imagine what he had in mind involving that. "That's a little presumptuous don't you think?" She said.

"I was hoping we could sit and talk after our meal." He said.

"Well we can sit at the table and talk." She said as she helped herself to a seat.

Ricky just watched as she sat down. He had wanted to pull the chair out for her but decided he would just sit down and join her, he guessed she was Little Miss Independent from the moment she'd squared up to him in the interrogation room.

"You look fabulous by the way, better than I had imagined you would, in clothes that is." He said with the smirk back on his face.

She just looked at him. "Can we just order?" She asked.

"I already have." He told her.

She hated men who _tried_ to order for her and she despised men who _did_ order for her.

"So how long does this have to go on before you tell me where they are?" She asked him.

"Until I'm satisfied." He said.

"You have two hours then I'm arresting you anyway." She told him frankly.

"He just nodded. "I think that should be enough time." He said

Ricky shouted something in his native to the guy standing by the door. She watched as he walked over and took the chilled bottle and poured a drink for her and then one for Ricky. "This is work and I don't drink on the job." She told him.

"No. This is a date so you will drink or I will leave." He said.

Deciding she could probably do with a drink anyway she took a swig, one drink would hurt her. She returned her glass to the table. "Now what?" She asked him.

"Tell me about yourself." He said.

"Why don't you just tell me why you take such pleasure in exploiting women?" She asked him.

He just laughed. "This is a date and I don't mix business with pleasure." He said.

"You son-of-a-bitch..." She said unable to hold in her laughter. He was fast pissing her off and she was trying desperately to stop herself from lunging across the table and swinging for him.

"Where did you grow up?" He asked.

"Here." She answered simply.

"What were your parents like?" He asked her.

"Great." She lied.

"What made you want to become a detective?" He asked her as he leaned across the table and put his hand on hers.

She didn't bother moving it. She hoped a little co-operation would have him talking quicker. Instead she took another much needed swig of her drink. "Putting ass-holes like you away." She said

He just laughed. "So much anger." He said as he stared at her, still the smile never leaving his face.

"Where are they Ricky?" She asked as she leaned in.

Then another door on the room opened and two waiters walked in carrying two trays of food. Ricky leaned back as the waiter put the fish starter in front of him. Olivia then copied as her tray was put down.

She just looked at Ricky wondering when this nightmare would be over.

**TBC**

**Shortish for me, but I'll update a.s.a.p.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not sure how long this story will be, but it's not over yet

**I'm not sure how long this story will be, but it's not over yet. I think it's a good opportunity for some E/O loving and friendship, depends how you see it. **

**Hands up who wants to see Olivia and the gang kick some ass. D**

**Disclaimer****: Nope not mine, not like I don't know, this thing is an EVIL reminder.**

**Chapter 4**

She swore time was going backwards, the food was awful and was making her feel sick and she was bored with playing games with Ricky, she was so sick of his questions she was about ready to swallow her spoon just so she wouldn't have to answer another one.

"Why aren't you married?" He asked.

She just laughed and shook her head, quickly regretting it as it made her feel incredibly dizzy,. She tried to shake the feeling off but that made it worse.

"Do you have any children?" He asked.

She barley heard his question. "Ricky…w.w.where Ping 'nd Jiao…Wu?" She asked him. She was sure she was slurring and stuttering her words.

He just smiled at her. "Last time I checked Ping was quite safe and working for me, she was one of the pretty ones you see. I knew guys would be standing in line to pay me so they could bang her. Not that I blame them, she is good." He said. "I wonder how much I'm going to like banging you." He said smugly seeing her current state.

Olivia was sure the entire room was spinning. She suddenly realized why she hadn't seen Ricky drinking; there was something in the drink. She stood up and tried to walk towards the door, but she ended up just falling back, Ricky was there to catch her. He scooped her up and carried her over to the couch, looking quite satisfied with himself.

"Get…away…fro…me" She mumbled.

"Let's see just what that foul mouth of your can do." He said as he placed her down on the couch.

He yelled at his guard to watch the door. He pulled his jacket off and threw it to the floor and quickly began working on unzipping his trousers. He had just started to push an unconscious Olivia's dress up when both doors to the room flew open.

Fin and Munch stormed through one, shouting and pointing their guns, whilst Elliot and Cragen stormed through the other doing the same.

Elliot walked right over to Ricky, who was still on top of Olivia, and smacked him across the face with the butt of his gun. "How'd you like that for a bang, you got another one coming you son-of-a-bitch." He yelled as he pointed his gun at Ricky who was on his ass on the floor, his nose gushing with blood.

Fin and Munch were already escorting the cuffed guard out. "Just get her out of here Elliot." Cragen said as he began cuffing Ricky and reading him his rights.

Elliot pulled his jacket off and put it over Olivia then picked her up and did as Cragen said. They had more of a lead even if it wasn't their best, but all he cared about was that Olivia was safe.

He was taking her straight to the hospital to get her checked out and find out what she had been given, although he would place good money on it being Rohypnol. He swore he was going to kick Ricky's ass when he next saw him.

Elliot helped Olivia over to the couch in her apartment. She had refused to stay in hospital and as soon as she had come too had discharged herself against everyone's wishes. Everyone was feeling too guilty to force her into staying though.

He tried to get her to sit down but she shrugged him off and went straight over to her closet to change. She opened the door and almost went flying as the door swung open. Elliot was quickly behind her, steadying her. "You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Stupid door." She replied. "I'm gonna be sick again." She said groggily.

"Okay?" Elliot said calmly. He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom and put her down in front of the toilet. She threw her head over the bowl and began throwing up what little contents were in her stomach.

Elliot held her hair pack in a ponytail and rubbed her back while she hugged the toilet. When she finished she just stayed there, not moving. "I'm gonna go find you a change of clothes." He said.

She just waved her arm to let him know she acknowledged what he had said.

He went over to her closet and was pissed to see he couldn't find a pair of sweats and a tank which was just what she needed, loose and comfy. He turned around and saw a set of drawers. He walked over to them.

He opened the first drawer then quickly closed it as he saw undergarments. He just took a deep breath. "Come on Stabler." He mumbled to himself as he went for the next drawer.

He opened the next one down and found a pair of socks that looked pretty comfy. He took them out and threw them on the bed.

In the next drawer down he found a white tank that he decided would do. The next one down was more tops, but the one under that provided him with a pair of grey sweat pants.

He put everything on the bed with the hopes Olivia would find it easier to dress in there. When he returned to the bathroom she was stood up and the shower was running and she had slipped the dress of her shoulders.

"Whoa Liv..! Sweetheart what are you doing?" He said as he stopped her from taking the dress fully off. He realized she had no idea he was still here.

"Shower…I want a shower." She said.

He understood that. She probably wanted to wash the feel of Ricky off her and the smell of the restaurant. "Liv you can't get in the shower like this, you'll fall." He said feeling sorry for her.

"El please." She whimpered.

He sighed and put his hand under the running water it was stone cold. "Jeus' Liv you wanna kill yourself."

She just laughed as she leaned against him. He wondered what had happened to her since leaving the hospital, she had been acting slightly more coherent there, he guessed it was just an act to get out of the place.

He added some hot and waited till the temperature felt right. He sighed again, he had no idea how he was going to get her in the shower, she could barely stand on her own. He hesitantly unzipped the back of her dress, she dropped her arms to her side and the dress slid right off her body and fell around her feet.

He guided her to the tub trying not to look at her. She had no bra on but he was leaving her panties on because he knew she'd kick his ass and want to curl up and die from embarrassment if it went any to her way.

"Step in Liv." He said.

She lifted her foot up a little but nowhere near enough, he sighed again. It wasn't that he was pissed at her he was just finding it really uncomfortable to be around her whilst she was half naked. "You're gonna drive me crazy woman." He said to her.

He scooped her up and stood her up in the shower. He tried to move his arms away but she began to topple over. He placed his hands on her waist and steadied her under the water.

She picked up the soap herself and began washing with it. Elliot decided to make the water a little bit cooler in the hopes it might wake her up a little. After a minute she dropped the soap and rested her hands on the wall, he figured that would have to do her until she was more able to stand up and wash herself or soak in a hot bath without passing out and slipping under the water.

He turned around and grabbed a towel but a second was all it took for her to fall backwards. He managed to catch her and quickly look away. He flipped the towel over her and she managed to help cover herself a little better.

Once she was decent he carried her out to the bedroom. He sat her on the edge of the bed and wrapped a blanket around her from off the bed. It quickly occurred to him that the underwear she wore was now soaked from the water and he couldn't leave her in it.

"Give me a break." He muttered to anyone who was listening.

He walked over to the drawers and hesitantly opened the top drawer and reached in and grabbed the first thing he could then shut the drawer. He walked back over to her. "Liv I need you to change into these clothes for me." He said clearly.

She nodded and gathered up the clothes from off the bed.

He pushed the blanket off her shoulders so she had a little less work. "I'm gonna be right here if you…need me." He said. "…but I'm gonna turn around and give you some privacy." He told her as he turned around.

He listened for a moment of just silence then he heard her begin to do what sounded like her changing, '_finally_' he thought '_you cut me a break_'. After a minute and a lot of noise he guessed she must be almost done. "You done yet?" He asked her.

"Yea." She said.

He turned around and had to laugh. She had one sock half on, the tank top partly on thankfully covering the part that worried him most, and luckily she had managed her underwear.

He grabbed the pants and knelt down. He gently took one foot and put it into the leg of the sweats then he did the same with the other and began pulling them up her legs and into their correct position. Then he fixed her top, gently pulling her other arm through the sleeve.

He crouched down again and put her other sock on and fixed the one she had half managed to put on. He saw a hooded jacket on the floor and decided that would add some warmth for her, so he picked it up and put that on her.

She held her arms up while he pulled it over her head, as soon as her arms where in the sleeves she wrapped them around Elliot's neck and slumped against his shoulder.

"El if I pass out will you stay with me/" She mumbled.

He just nodded. "I'm not going anywhere." He told her.

He waited for some sort of reply but got none. He leaned back and saw she had indeed passed out. He smiled to himself, she looked so innocent to him. He stood up taking her with him in his arms.

He kicked back the blankets on the bed and then laid her down, but she wasn't letting go of her grip around his neck. He tried to pull free but he wasn't going anywhere.

Instead he just climbed in next to her and finally she loosened her grip. He pulled the comforters over them, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad you're safe Liv." He said as he looked at her, she was the most perfect woman he had ever seen, he smiled at his thoughts then closed his eyes and pretty soon fell asleep.

**TBC**

**I'm not done yet. More E/O goodness coming up, plus Ricky getting his ass whooped. **

**You know what to do, leave a review. Please! **

**TBC**

**Pwease review. D**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the review, pretty much all of you said you want Olivia to now kick some as so that's what will happen

**Thanks for the review, pretty much all of you said you want Olivia to now kick some as so that's what will happen.**

**Disclaimer****: Stop reminding me! I don't own them for record.**

**Chapter 4**

Elliot finally woke up, expecting to find Olivia lying next to him. He remembered everything that had gone on the previous night. His head wasn't allowing him the opportunity to forget. His mind had bubble wrapped and stored the memories away.

He climbed out of bed off in search of his missing partner. He checked in the bathroom but it was empty. All of a sudden he heard something in the kitchen smash. He grabbed his gun from the side of the bed and moved out of the bedroom.

The living area was empty. He moved over to the kitchen where he saw Olivia picking something up off the floor. He put his gun down and walked over to her. "Liv, honey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah my hands are really shaky and I dropped the damn glass." She said.

'_At least she sounds more in the land of the living_ _today_' he thought to himself as he began helping her pick up the shards of glass. "Damn-it, shit…ugh…." Olivia cursed as she caught her hand on some glass. Elliot was quickly to his feet and helping her to her feet. He guided her over to the sink and turned on the cold water.

He held her hand underneath the flow. When the water had washed away the blood he saw a small piece of glass so he gently pulled it out. He could feel her hand shaking in his grip. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Like I've been hit on the head with cannon ball." She said. "What happened?" She asked him, she had no clue.

"Come sit down." He said as he grabbed a cloth and held it over the cut.

She tucked her legs underneath her as she sat down n the couch, Elliot sat next to her, still holding the cloth over her cut. "Ricky slipped you something. Most likely Rohypnol, but the hospital hasn't confirmed it yet. You weren't sticking around like night to find out either."

She just smiled, that part sounded like her. "Did he..?" She asked, unable to finish what she had to say.

Elliot shook his head immediately. "No, we got there and pulled you out. He had a pretty good go of it though. We arrested him and his guard dog." He said bitterly.

The urge to rearrange Ricky Yao's face, for what he had done to her, was quickly returning now he was awake and not dreaming of Olivia.

"Did he tell us where Ping and Jiao Wu are?" She asked hoping that at least that came out of the 'date' from hell.

Elliot shook his head. "Nothing he said has helped enough. We know he's got her working in one of his brothels we just don't know which one, but I'm gonna get him talking today."

"He probably would have told me after he raped me." She said knowingly.

"Yea he would…" Elliot agreed. "…but I wouldn't have let him do that to you." He said.

He studied the cut on her hand. She just studied him. His stunning crystal blue eyes, everything about his face, if possible she just loved him even more.

"When did I get back here last night?" She asked.

"I brought you back here after you discharged yourself from the hospital." He told her.

He took the cloth and put it down on the coffee table, the small cut had stopped bleeding. He got up and went to the kitchen. "Where do you keep the band aids?" He asked her.

"In the cupboard nearest the front door." She said, looking at her hand.

Elliot found the first aid box and grabbed what he needed then returned to the couch with it. He took her hand again whilst the fixed the band aid in place, she just watched him work, his touch was so gentle. She guessed from years of practice of doing this when his kids fell and scrapped their knees or whatever.

He lifted her hand up and kissed the back of it. "All better." He said.

She just laughed and shook her head and took her hand back. "Thank you." She said.

Elliot just nodded. He couldn't really tell her he liked taking care of her. "So how did we end up in bed together?" She asked.

Now he laughed and blushed a little. "You wouldn't let me go." He told her.

She blushed now. "Sorry." She said. "I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?" She asked him.

"No..." He said. It would be unfair to wind her up considering the circumstances, although it was tempting. "…Nothing."

They both fell silent and it was fast becoming awkward. They both faced each other and smiled. Olivia suddenly had this small memory of being in the shower last night. She hoped it was a dream.

Elliot couldn't believe he had actually had to help her in the shower. He felt a bit guilty now for not helping her better but he had been too embarrassed to look at anything other than the tiles on the wall, which were only white anyway.

"We should probably get to work…" Olivia said, breaking the silence.

"Yea." Elliot agreed. "You sure you're up to it?" He asked.

"Oh yea I wanna give Ricky Yao a piece of my mind, and my fist."

Olivia and Elliot were pacing the interrogation room, waiting for Ricky to arrive. The door flew open and Fin shoved Ricky in. "Sorry." He said sarcastically as Ricky crashed into the table.

Fin smiled at Olivia, glad to see she was back on her feet then walked out closing the door behind him. Elliot grabbed Ricky and gave him a 'helpful' shove into the chair.

"Sit down Ricky." He said. "We wanna talk to you." He continued.

Ricky was looking at Olivia with the smirk back on his face. She noticed his two black eyes that made him resemble a raccoon, although raccoons looked better, and his bust nose.

"How are you feeling Olivia?" He asked.

"Better than you're going to be when jury finds you guilty." She said confidently.

"We had a deal…" He reminded her.

"_Had_ being the emphasized word. You lost your deal when you drugged and tried to rape my partner." Elliot gladly informed him.

Ricky looked at Olivia. He wasn't surprised he no longer had a deal. "She brought it on herself." He said.

Elliot was ready to charge. "How's that?" She asked him a little shocked.

"Look at you your beautiful." He said.

"So that means I should be raped?" She said, totally disgusted by the excuse of a man in front of her.

"You judge men. You only go out with men who you see appropriate."

"So because I don't date perverts or rapists or idiots like you then I deserved to be raped?" She asked, still in a little shock.

"A man has to fight for what he wants." Ricky said.

"That's just the thing Ricky you didn't fight her, you had to incapacitate her by using Rohypnol" Elliot mocked.

Ricky nodded it was the drug he had used, he knew they'd figure that out straight away but he didn't care.

"What's the matter Ricky not man enough to take me on?" Olivia mocked.

"Bitch, I would teach you how to respect men." He said.

She walked over to him and grabbed the back of his neck then forced it down, connecting his face with the table. His already delicate nose began bleeding again. "How's that for respect ass hole." She spat him.

Ricky wiped the blood away with his sleeve. "You know it really is a shame about Ping, she was such a beautiful girl. I had high hopes for her." He said smugly.

Olivia walked back over to Ricky and kicked the chair from underneath him. He fell flat on the floor so she kicked him a couple of times in the stomach then grabbed the chair and held it down against his throat purposely cutting off his air supply. "Tell me where they are you bastard." She said growing impatient and very pissed off.

"You're too late." He said then began laughing.

"When we find them I swear I will make sure you get the needle." She promised before she stormed out leaving him lying on the floor, choking. Elliot quickly followed her out. He figured she must have run when he couldn't see her in the squad room.

"Fin which way did Olivia go?" He asked.

"I think she was heading for the roof." He said.

Elliot quickly went after her.

He spotted her standing by the rail looking down at the city. He walked over to her and stood next to her. She turned away as he looked at her, he guessed she was crying.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry this is pathetic I don't even know why I'm crying." She said batting her tears away.

"You were almost raped last night Olivia you're allowed to be angry or upset or both." He said sensitively.

She began to cry again as the reality of it all hit her. He was right she had almost become one of the victims last night. She had almost become her mother. "I'm pissed at myself for believing that he would tell me. I'm pissed for going through with it when I knew, I knew deep down he would never tell me." She cried.

She only had a short sleeved top on and Elliot could see the cold air was causing her to shiver and her skin to come out in goose pimples. He took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders, whilst she smiled her thanks and wiped her tears away.

"We all trusted him Liv. We all thought he would tell you." He offered.

"You didn't. You knew he was only after the chance to get me alone so he could slip me a roofie." She said looking at him.

It broke his heart to see her crying. He wiped away some more tears. "Well I'm not going to say I told you so because part of me deep down hoped he would tell us where those women are." He said.

Olivia shook her head. "Don't be nice to me Elliot. I was a stubborn bitch as usual." She said not looking at him.

"No you weren't, you were doing what you had to do for the vic." He said as he pulled her into his arms and held her close. She buried her face in his chest and continued to cry.

He held her safely in one arm and stroked her hair with his other hand. "We're gonna talk to Ricky's errand boy again. That kid will go for a deal, I know it."

She nodded against his chest and he heard a muffled 'Okay.' He was going to work this case through not only to find their vic's, even if it was just their bodies. He would find justice for them and he was going to make sure Ricky Yao was going to rot in prison for hurting them and Olivia and everyone else the snake had ever hurt.

**TBC**

**Elliot to the rescue!! Bah ba da bah… He is a hero and a very sexy hero at that. **

**You know what to do, leave a review. (That kind a rhymes) D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad so many people are enjoying this. This could be the last chapter though.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine.**

**Chapter 5**

Elliot had kept his word to Olivia and although sadly help had arrived too late for Jiao Wu, who had already been killed and had been buried in a garage under his whore house in Flushing. Ping had been founding in another on of his whore houses. She was pretty traumatized but she was alive.

Ping was now living with her aunt and her two little sisters.

Ricky had gone to court and been sentenced to life as well as been charged with other offences, including attempted rape on Olivia. Elliot had sat in the back of the court and watched as they dragged Ricky Yao away. The smirk had finally been wiped off of his face.

Olivia was in her apartment, in her comfiest sweat pants a baggy old knitted sweater that had been her mothers but that she had kept for nights like this, when she would just laze around her apartment.

She was curled up on the couch with a bottle of Rose wine in front of her. She was watching a film called 'Up close and personal' she liked the film mainly for its theme song 'because you loved me' sung by Celine Dion.

On one drunken viewing in the past she had considered singing the song to Elliot and had even picked up the phone to do so, but then she'd fallen asleep and the idea had quickly been dismissed when she had sobered up.

She hoped to God now that she hadn't sung to him when she had been drugged up. She didn't think she had but she could barely remember anything from that night. She was damn sure something had happened in the shower though.

She was just about to pull a blanket over herself and get completely comfy when someone knocked on her door. She was a little hesitant as it was getting close to 11.00 but eventually she got up and went over to the door, checking to see who was on the other side through the peephole.

She saw it was Elliot and took the chain off and opened up the door. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"One of your neighbors let me in. I was coming to see if you were okay." He said.

She had to smile she knew it was something else. "Why are you really here Elliot?" She asked as she folded her arms across her front and pulled on the sweater so it didn't look like it was drowning her so much.

Elliot was trying to think of an answer but he was distracted by what she was wearing. Her trousers made her legs look even longer and he wanted to be her sweater as she hugged it close to her body.

Her hair had been washed, and he could smell her shampoo. He loved the way her hair was slightly curled. He guessed she must have straightened it before she came to work every morning.

She also had no makeup on and he couldn't help but think how stunning she looked, she was so naturally beautiful and he loved that, along with everything else about her.

"Elliot…" She said bringing him out of his daydream. He noticed her hand was resting on his arm, her other arm was still folded across her front. "El, are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yea." He said confidently. He coughed and tried to act casual, he hoped she hadn't noticed him admiring her.

She just smiled, she had no idea why he was here but at least he was entertaining her. "Look do you want a drink?" She asked him as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm driving." He told her as he walked over to the couch.

"Then stay the night." She called to him, biting her lips when she realized the words that had spilled out of her mouth.

She had her back to him but she wondered if he would be able to see her blushing cheeks reflecting off the kitchen tiles. "I'll take a beer." He said.

She suddenly stopped blushing. He had kind 'of agreed to stay by accepting the drink, and she didn't mind him staying. She opened the fridge and grabbed a beer then closed it. She opened the bottle then walked over to him.

"Thanks." He said as she handed him the beer.

"No problem." She said.

She picked up her glass and took a long swig of her wine, Elliot took a long swig from his beer. They both then stood there in silence.

"You wanna sit down?" She asked him

Elliot had been in her apartment loads of times and just helped himself to a spot on the couch, but they both felt like awkward teenagers on their first date. "Sure." Elliot said as he sat down.

She then sat down next to him. The film was still playing away on the TV. "You like this film?" Elliot asked her.

"It's okay." She said. She didn't want him thinking she sat at home watching romance flicks every night.

"I love this film." He said.

She was quite surprised. "You're a man of many mysteries Elliot Stabler. I had you down as more of a Die Hard fan." She said.

"Please, we are Die Hard, why would we need to watch it as well." He laughed.

She just laughed at him. "True." She said. She was suddenly aware of the butterflies in her stomach, she was nervous, and she never got nervous. She quickly gulped down some more wine, emptying her glass which she then filled back up.

"If you get drunk, wait till the morning to take a shower." He said.

She almost choked on the swig she had just taken. "What?" She asked him.

"Well having to try to help you shower when you were out on Rohypnol, with my eyes closed…" He quickly added "…was hard enough and enough for one life time." He said.

She knew something had gone on in her bathroom. Her embarrassment quickly turned into sarcasm. "Was I that bad to look at?" She asked him, pretending to sound a little hurt.

"God no…" He said quickly, touching her thigh to emphasize his point.

She moaned when his hand connected with her body and she had to cover it with a cough. "I was joking El. Besides I thought you said you had your eyes closed." She mentioned to him.

Elliot slumped back in the couch, he still hadn't moved his hand and truthfully he had no intentions of doing so. "Well the shower wasn't the worst of it…" He said.

"It wasn't." She asked him, sounding a little worried.

He began shaking his head. "No it was getting you dressed." He said.

"Oh my god!" She cried in embarrassment. She hid her face in her hands, and it was an either cry or laugh situation, so she laughed, nervously.

Elliot began laughing, he loved to wind her up, he loved her angry face when she realized he was teasing her, it was a half smile half frown thing and it made him go weak at the knees.

"Yea…" He said, continuing with the story "…listening to you struggling to get your clothes on like that, I felt really mean for not giving you more of a hand." He said.

She hit him in the leg after realizing she had fallen for him winding her up. It was her turn to wind him up. "So why wouldn't you want to dress me Elliot?" She asked him, trying to keep a serious face but it didn't work when she saw his jaw drop whilst he panicked, trying to think of a reply.

He wanted to say 'because I'd rather undress you' but he wasn't quite sure that would be appropriate. "Just shut up and watch the film." He said as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her next to him, leaving his arm there.

She had to laugh at his cunning way of getting out of answering her. She placed her hands on his leg and nuzzled into his body, making her self comfy. She felt safer in his arms than she ever had in her life.

They watched the film in silence for a minute, just when it had fell silent Olivia spoke up. "You looked." She said.

"I did not look. My eyes were closed the whole time." He said firmly.

"You looked." She said.

"I did not." He argued back.

They both fell silent again. Then she spoke up once more. "I'd have looked." She said.

Elliot felt himself blush, but knew she couldn't see him, but somehow he could feel her smiling. He just moved his hand up to her hair and began running his fingers through it, whilst resting his cheek against the top of her head as they both watched the film.

'**Roll credits'**

**So that's actually the end, but if you want I could continue with the E/O thing, but it would kind' of be going off track, because this episode aired in like series 6, but this is fanfiction after all, the land of where anything can happen. So do you want me to go on or shall I leave it there.**

**Let me know. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
